Obsequios y sorpresas
by Lodigesia
Summary: una noche inolvidable entre KuroxFye, esta es mi final esperado XD


**Advertencias: nada de las CLAMP me pertenece y eso ya lo sabían.**

**OBSEQUIOS Y SORPRESAS**

Fye jamás en su vida había imaginado que podría sentir tanta felicidad, era una sensación desbordante que lo hacia sentir casi culpable, no podía ser que una persona fuese tan feliz, sin embargo aquí estaba él, mas feliz que una lombriz en medio de esa magnifica habitación tratando de reprimir el impulso pueril y cada vez mas apremiante y de dar saltos y gritos de felicidad, sentía su cara caliente y su cuerpo mas despierto que nunca y miraba embelesado su dedo ahora con esa alianza sencilla y lisa, sus dedos delgados parecían hechos para esa alianza y se sentía en las nubes cada vez que la veía.

Ahora todo estaba en silencio y expectante, su nueva habitación era el triple de grande que la que había estado ocupando hasta solo hacia unas horas y el futón era realmente amplio, las paredes estaban decoradas con sendos tapices de seda, y el piso de tatami daba al recinto un aire acogedor y calido, las velas y el incienso que purificaba el ambiente convertían al lugar en un remanso de paz, esa seria su nueva habitación y Fye esperaba que lo fuera por mucho tiempo, había además un montón de obsequios en los muebles aledaños y sonrió mas feliz que un niño en navidad ante la perspectiva feliz de abrirlos todos y pronto, le encantaba los obsequios por que daban sorpresa agradables en la mayoría de los casos, pero había prometido no abrirlos todavía, debía esperar.

Un minuto mas tarde el mago sintió a sus espaldas el roce de la puerta al deslizarse, no se dio la vuelta por que sabia de sobra quien era, pero se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir una par de manos inmensas sobre sus hombros y sonrió aun mas feliz.

**-Ne Kurochin ya se fueron todos??**

**-Sí-** el ninja estaba ahora detrás suyo olisqueando el cabello del rubio, había esperado tan pacientemente que tenia que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no hacer algo brutal y tomar al mago allí mismo y sin miramientos, el celibato lo estaba matando, y no entendía muy bien como había llegado a esa noche en un estado de gracia tan insano como el que vivía , suponía que Fye se hallaba igual pero una sucesión de eventos y luego una cosa y otra habían dejado de lado sus pensamientos mas concupiscentes para aplazarlos irremediablemente a esta noche.

Sumergió sus manos descendiendo hasta el pecho del mago abrazándolo y dejándose llevar por ese delicioso aroma que poseía su cabello. La voz del mago lo saco un poco del embelezo

**-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo Kuropon????-**el rubio lo dijo con un cierto aire travieso en la voz y Kurogane se apresuro voltearlo para verlo a la cara cuando empezara la verdadera acción. _Por fin_ pensó encantado y su mueca sonrisa apareció en todo su esplendor sobre su rostro, con unos ojos que querían devorar al rubio delante de él.

**-Creo que si-** Dijo al fin, más ansioso que nunca

**-BRAVO!!!!- **grito Fye y empezó a aplaudir feliz con Kurogane aun sosteniéndolo de la cintura- yo primero ok???

Eso no lo entendió el moreno, y lo desencajo por completo, a el no le gustaba ser uke, y ya iba a protestar cuando Fye se escurrió entre sus brazos y corrió dando brinquitos en dirección al futón, pero siguió de largo hacia los regalos. Al ninja casi le da un ataque allí mismo.

**-MAGO!!!! QUE HACES- **grito. Tenía una vena saltona que amenazaba con explotar de un momento a otro.

Fye estaba totalmente desconcertado, soltó el obsequio que tenia entre las manos y contesto haciendo un morrito.

**-Kurorin es tan malo!!!, -**pero se sobrepuso pronto- **Ne! Kuropon, solo tenias que decirme que este lo querías tu-** y soltó el regalo sobre el futón**-Yo abro este ¿ves Kuropapi? no paso nada ya no te enojes -** tomo otro obsequio, esta vez mas pequeño que el primero y empezó a destriparle el envoltorio

**-¬¬-**A Kurogane le salio una gotita al mero estilo anime, absolutamente desconcertado, era de esperarse este comportamiento, _debió suponerlo_.

**-Oe- **trato de poner orden**- ¿no se supone que deberíamos celebrar nuestra luna de miel??**

**-Luna de miel?-** Fye parecía legítimamente desconcertado, aunque eso no impedía que siguiera abriendo regalos a diestra y siniestra ya había acumulado varios papeles arrugados y brillante a sus pies

**-Luna de miel- **repitió el moreno ¿¿_me estará tomando el pelo este mago del diablo??? _

**-Que es eso Kuropyon??- **y dale el rubio con sus regalos

Algo como plop pensó el moreno que casi le da un derrame cerebral en ese instante.

**-¡¡¡¡LUNA DE MIEL, MAGO, LUNA DE MIEL!!!!-** Kurogane parecía pensar que repitiendo esa frase la luz del entendimiento se filtraría en esa cabeza rubia pero por la cara de desconcierto del mago tal parecía que no.

**-Tonto Kuropon, hoy no hay luna – **rió enérgicamente el mago, para desesperación del ninja.

Esto era algo inconveniente pero no inesperado por parte del rubio, por algunas cosas previas Kurogane había supuesto que el mago aun era virgen, por ejemplo el hecho de que no supiera besar o que fuese bastante torpe para otras caricias, pero esto suponía un obstáculo salvable y al ninja le gustaban los retos. Kurogane hizo entonces acopio de toda la paciencia que poseía y que era ínfima y tomo un suspiro derrotado, con la venita esa palpitando en su frente.

**-Yui-**dijo calmadamente, ese nombre, el verdadero del mago solo lo empleaba en momentos de extrema seriedad por que sabía que no le gustaba al rubio pero momentos desesperados requerían acciones desesperadas y como suponía la respuesta fue inmediata y la sonrisa del mago se esfumo al instante.

Fye estaba con los ojos como platos y su nuevo regalo a punto de caerse, eso había sido demasiado bajo así que Kurogane cruzo como un rayo al otro lado de la habitación saltando sobre el futón y abrazando al mago de inmediato,

**-Lo siento -**añadió, abrazo al mago fuerte para que no intentara escapar esperando calmarlo, pero el mago no hizo intentos de separarse solo se quedo allí acurrucado sobre el moreno que añadió otro**- lo siento.**

Se separaron un poco y el moreno vio ese par de ojos esplendidos mirándolo aun con cierto desconcierto pero sonriendo débilmente, sin duda una sonrisa un poco triste pero legítima que valía más, acerco sus labios a los ojos del mago y beso cada uno sus parpados deteniéndose un segundo mas en el azul, que ahora era su color favorito.

**-Kurochi-** dijo Fye quedito, Kurogane intentó besarlo, pero Fye se aparto con delicadeza-** me lo dirás ahora??**

**-El que???**

**-Que es la luna de miel???? Kuro pu**

_Y dale la burra al trigo_ pensó el moreno

**-¿Mago me estas tomando el pelo?-**nada, el japonés no descubrió ni atisbo de mentiras en esos orbes de colores diferentes: dorado y azul, _rayos por donde empezar_ el jamar había imaginado que tendría que aclarar este tipo de cosas a un hombre adulto como Fye.

Suspiro hondo, pero su cerebro pareció iluminarse con una gran idea casi le salio un foquito sobre la sien que se ilumino y todo, por que Kurogane sabia reconocer oportunidades cuando llegaban y esta era una gran oportunidad, así que empujo suavemente al mago hacia el futón guiándolo para que se sentara en la orilla del mismo junto a el, si Fye no sabia nada de esto, este era una buen momento para explicarle y él: Kurogane, como su _eh??? ¿Esposo???_ Ese le sonaba muy raro incluso a él, _¿compañero?, __SÍ_ Eso sonaba mejor, era la persona adecuada para explicarle con ejemplos gráficos y prácticos lo que era una luna de miel y ante esa idea feliz y de pronto medio sádica, (el cerebro de Kurogane estaba a mil por hora, por allí tenia escondido un látigo de cuero y todo) el moreno se encontró feliz ante un panorama maravilloso e ideal, _pobre Fye en la que se ha metido_, pensó feliz.

Fye lo miraba expectante, a que le revelaran un secreto jugoso, porque _si no para que lo habían hecho sentar??? Y alejarse de sus regalos???_

**-¿¿Mago en verdad no sabes nada de la luna de miel???**

Fye solo negó con la cabeza

Bien Kurogane no sabia muy bien por donde empezar: si la explicación teórica, que lo hacia sentir un poco raro casi como un papa ante un niño pequeño, por que en ese momento Fye había adquirido la cara de un gato ávido (un gesto muy sexy hay que añadir,) o pasar de plano a la practica que era lo que mas se la antojaba, pero el mago no daba muestras de querer pasar a la acción considerando el hecho de que aun miraba sus regalos con algo de angustia, como si fueran a escapar.

Así que le planto un beso demandante y apasionado que los dejo sin aire, había captado toda la atención del mago y eso era un paso en la dirección correcta, se decidió por las bases teóricas en caso de que el mago se aterrara ante toda la acción.

**-¿Nadie nunca te explico que es una luna de miel?**

**-Nop**

**-Bien ¿por donde empezamos?-,** su fuerte no eran las palabras y de repente se azoro de tenerle que explicar al mago las bases fundamentales del sexo, era raro, era mas fácil actuar que hablar**- ejem, -**carraspeó -**bueno mago, cuando uno esta casado hace cierta cosas en la noche de bodas sabes?**

**-¿Cosas? ¿Que cosas?**-y Fye diviso por un instante sus lindos regalos

**-Cosas de parejas-** a medida que su explicación tomaba forma Kurogane se sentía mas incomodo**- tu sabes eh… se besan y esas cosas**

**-Ah.-**Fye parecía un poco desconcertado **-¿solo cuando se esta casado?**

**-¡¡¡Bueno nosotros lo estamos!!!- **añadió frenéticamente le moreno.

**-Si, pero Kuroron nosotros nos hemos besado antes de…¿recuerdas?**

**-Si, bueno, eso era para practicar**

**-Kuropon es un aprovechado-** se apresuro a añadir el mago

**-No lo soy, además eso no importa ahora. Como sea, se supone que la pareja hace ciertas cosas, se espera que las haga.**

**-¿Que cosas?**

**-Quehaganelamor.-**Eso lo dijo muy rápido y sintió toda su cara enrojeces, se moría de vergüenza y se avergonzaba mas de su vergüenza, Fye quedo mas atónito aun

**-¿Que hagan que?**

**-Que hagan el amor-** repitió, esta vez un poco más despacio

**-Uau!!!! -Se supone que además de la luna de miel también hagan el amor son muchas cosas para una pareja ¿no?-** añadió con un aire bastante preocupado el rubio.

**- no es precisamente un deber-** se apresuro a añadir al moreno, esto no pintaba bien, el solo quería añadir _ya cállate mago y vamos a la acción__.- _**-No _tienes_que hacerlo, solo es una opción.**

**-Ah bueno-** se tranquilizo el mago

**-¿Bueno quieres que te continué explicando o no? Y deja de interrumpir!!-**Kurogane se estaba mosqueando y su libido se estaba drenando por alguna parte.

**-Espera Kurotan, solo una pregunta más y ya no interrumpo tu explicación de nuestros deberes matrimoniales**

**-Habla**

**-Entre la luna de miel y hacer el amor en que momento tenemos coito???**

A Kurogane le empezó una hemorragia nasal muy severa

**-¡¡¡Mago de pacotilla, me has tomado el pelo!!!**

**-No Kuropon!! Tomoyo chan me lo explico ayer en la noche, lo del coito sabes, hasta me dio esto ¡ves? -** y saco de entre sus ropas una botellita de un liquido sospecho y ambarino**- Dijo que era lubricante.**

Kurogane estaba de piedra y su sangre había dejado de circularle, mientras Fye seguía hablando feliz

**-Me enseño varios gráficos muy raros sobre el coito sabes?, fue muy raro pero muy divertido, como sea me dijo que tu me lo explicarías mejor **-añadió con una sonrisa**- pero no me hablo de lo de hacer el amor y esas cosas**.

Kurogane controlo su nariz tratando de decidir su debía besar o matar a Tomoyo por su interferencia en un asuntos de hombres, _diablos!!!_ Penso furioso _tanta niñería y el otro me sale con algo como el coito._

Fay se veía más seductor que nunca así que decidió olvidar la explicación teórica y pasar a la acción abalanzándose sobre el rubio sin darle tregua…

Esa noche Fye aprendió en la práctica todas las manifestaciones del amor y claro del coito y Kurogane conoció el lado más didáctico y tierno de si mismo así que fue una excelente y explosivo inicio para su luna de miel y alegremente no hubo la necesidad de ningún látigo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Unas horas mas tarde

El aire tibio de primavera se colaba por entre las puertas semicorridas de su habitación. Ambos cuerpos desnudos y exhaustos retozaban alegremente en una pausa del amor, Kurogane estaba de espaldas con el mago sobre su pecho que jugueteaba con sus delgados dedos en el pecho del ninja, hasta que Kurogane rompió el delicioso silencio que los rodeaba:

**-¿Como fue que Tomoyo y tu terminaron hablando de sexo?**

**-Yo le pregunte-** contesto el mago con su voz un poco amortiguada por que estaba recostado sobre el ninja

**-¿porque le preguntaste a ella?-**eso no era razonable, bien pudo preguntarle a él

**-Por que ella también posee poderes mágicos kurochi-** para Fye no había respuesta más lógica que esa.

**-Y que?**

**-Bueno tenía ciertas dudas con respecto mis capacidades y necesitaba aclararlas con ella**

**-¿Que tipo de dudas?**

**-Ah bueno, cosas sobre mi magia**

**_¿Que cosas?**

**-Tú sabes Kurotan sobre los bebés y esas cosas**

**-¿Bebés? ¿Que bebés?**

**-bebes Kuropon-añadió feliz el rubio**

Kurogane de repente se había vuelto a alterar, el mago definitivamente había perdido la chaveta

**- ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?**

**-¿Kurotan no quiere bebes?-** los ojos de Fye se aguaron casi de inmediato había levantado la mitad de su cuerpo.

**-Mago tú… tú eres un hombre, los dos lo somos no hay manera… bueno no hay manera natural de…bueno tener bebes!!!**

**-Kurotontin pero yo soy un mago sabes- **sonrió de oreja a oreja**- yo sí puedo, pensé que lo supondrías**

**-¿¿COMO CARAJO PRETENDES TENER UN BEBE MAGO???**

**-Bueno Kurogane, por eso era el coito, cuando uno tiene sexo queda embarazado y eso-** Fye había puesto cara de entendido y casi miraba con compasión a su amante. Kurogane estaba sentado sobre el futón con las orejas calientes

**-¡¡O rayos!!! Tu puedes… quiero decir tu y yo podemos…**

Una sonrisa luminosa se encendió en el rostro del mago

**- Parece que Kurochin por fin entendió el mensaje-** aunque el mago tuvo que retractarse porque Kurogane había quedado en estado catatónico y miraba boquiabierto a la nada tratando de procesar tan sorprendente información, Fye pasaba sus manos por encima de los ojos del japonés e hincándolo en el pecho para que despertara.

La mente de Kurogane era un revoltijo y de repente la imagen de si mismo lo golpeo como un rayo: _Kurogane y Fye rodeados de varias docenas de pequeñas replicas chillonas y rubias del mago rodeándolos demandantes en busca de un abrazo, aunque también había pequeños Kuroganes en miniatura destrozando los jardines del castillo Shirasaki,_ y con esa perspectiva alucinante quedo el ninja mas fuerte de Japón completamente desarmado…que gran viaje iba a ser ese.

**Fin**

**Hola a todos(as) si hay alguien aun alli, a los que se quedaron les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad, esta es mi version del final para esta pareja a la que adoro, como se lee entre lineas(yo alucino que lo puse entre lineas dejenme soñar) se supone que Fye recupera su ojo y parte de sus poderes y ademas se queda con el ninja en Japon.**

**No soy particularmente una fan de los fic con tematica de embarazos masculinos pero hace poco lei el de GreenCrystalRose que se llama Daddio y a la que estoy enganchada, asi que me inspire en el aunque mi fic no tenga nada que ver.**

**les agradesco su tiempo y como dato sobre mi les cuento que me encantan los reviews XD**

**BYE  
**


End file.
